Punishment
by Bitchen
Summary: What happens when they get busted...by Jin.


**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, unfortunately, I wish I owned those three, though.

**Warning**: graphic Male X Male sex, and Leo's a male here, I do what I want.

* * *

><p><strong>Punishment<strong>

"Double headshot!" Leo cheered as Trunks shot down zombies one by one.

They were in Jin's living room, playing Resident Evil 4; this is how they usually end their day.

1 AM, and Jin is still not home.

"Oh FUCK I forgot to grab that shit from the back of that house…daaaamn!" he complained as he made Leon walk all the way back, cursing every dog-zombie he saw in his way.

"Daaaamn…" Leo watched…the way Trunks turn around again and again made him dizzy, "Look…I'm going to bed…" he got off the couch, "Goodnight, and sweet dreams…"

Trunks looked up at him and blinked, "Hey! Wait…I'm coming with you," he ran to the nearest save point.

Leo yawned, "Okay…join me after you finish…" he walked upstairs, and didn't look back when Trunks asked him to wait another minute for him, he headed to his room, stretched as he opened his closet and took off his jacket and shirt, he stared at his clothes…but was too sleepy to put on some pajamas, so he walked straight to bed.

And fell face first to bed as if somebody pushed him, "You ass!" he turned his head around to see Trunks climbing on top of him.

"Bitch I asked you to wait for me, _**twice!**_" he grabbed Leo's hair.

Leo groaned, "What's the big deal? I just waited for you in my room…ouch!" he yelled as Trunks bit his neck, "Truuunks…dude, I'm sorry okay…oh…ah Trunks…hey…!" he moaned as Trunks started to suck on his neck.

Trunks smirked against Leo's neck; "Hmmm…delicious…" he licked it.

Leo moaned again, he knew he wouldn't get _**any**_ sleep anytime soon now…

"How dare you…"

Leo and Trunks both looked at the door quickly, only to see Jin standing there, looking angry, and only Leo widened his eyes at him, "We're…we're…" he didn't even know why he felt troubled…maybe because Jin always seemed very possessive of Trunks. Leo always wondered if they had something going on…something that is…not physical.

"Starting without me…?" he walked over to them, taking off his shirt.

Trunks smiled nervously, "No…bro, we were just going to sleep, heh…right, Leo?"

Leo nodded, "Yeah…haha…"

Jin stared at them for a second, coldly, "Right…" he grabbed Leo's hair and turned it to the side so he was facing Trunks, and before Trunks could blink he grabbed his hair as well and pushed their heads against each other, forcing them to kiss.

Leo gasped in Trunks' mouth, they were both embarrassed at the act, but it lasted long…and Jin started moving their heads so they would deepen the kiss, so they did, they both started moaning soon.

Jin smirked and started taking off Trunks' clothes after he undressed himself.

Trunks was getting harder by the second, he knew where this was going, he knew this was going to be one of his luckiest nights…he's getting two of his favorites, Leo's perfect ass, and Jin's generous cock, and he couldn't wait any longer, he started to pull down Leo's pants quickly.

Leo gasped as he felt danger, being the bottom of the bottom wasn't something he dreamed about every night, especially if Jin was one of the tops, he was too rough to his liking, but he always made him cum…nicely. "Slow down Trunks…I'm not going anywhere—hmmph!" he gasped again as Trunks shoved two fingers in his mouth.

"I know you aren't…oh….baby!" he moaned as he felt Jin's tongue at his hole, he pulled his fingers out of Leo's mouth and pushed them directly in his hole, making Leo scream as he wasn't ready, he didn't stop, and he started moving them in and out of Leo's hole, increasing the speed as Jin moved his tongue faster.

Jin smirked as he felt Trunks' cock getting wet already, he grabbed his cock and pointed it at Leo's hole, and Trunks pushed in without hesitation.

Leo screamed again, "Trunks! ….damn…" he tried to concentrate on the pleasure more than the pain he was getting, he closed his eyes and relaxed his muscles…and started moaning soon.

Jin licked Trunks' neck, and then bit it as he pushed his lubed cock inside him at the same time, making him scream in pleasure.

It just got started for Trunks, he felt pleasure rocking all over his body as he rocked between Leo's tight entrance and Jin's hard cock, "Ohhhhh FUCK!" he started hungrily nibbling on Leo's neck.

Leo moaned loud as he felt Jin thrust hard into Trunks, making Trunks push harder into him, "Oh God…" he moaned. He was all sweaty, and out of breath, he hugged his pillow and rested his head against it. But then raised his head as he heard the sound of Jin's hand smacking Trunks' ass, and his balls slapping against his perineum area, and it only made him harder.

Jin continued to drive hard and fast into Trunks, making him shiver and scream in pleasure.

Leo moaned louder and louder as Trunks was forced hard into him, hitting his spot every time, he screamed and came without any warning, then started panting, and gasping every time Trunks went in.

Trunks lost control, he grabbed Leo's ass and dug his fingers against it and bit his neck hard, feeling Jin hitting his sweet spot over and over, his teeth digging against his neck.

Jin smirked against his ear, "Cum…cum for me, do it….inside of that naughty hole…"

Trunks screamed and pushed deep in Leo, and came inside.

Leo widened his eyes and screamed one more last time, "You ass…!"

He started panting heavily, "You…you…fuck…" he then gasped as Jin suddenly pulled him out of Leo and laid him on top of the blond so his ass was on top of Leo's.

Jin grabbed his own cock and unloaded a huge amount of semen on both their asses, they both moaned at the hot, thick liquid hitting their genitals.

"Daaaamn…" Leo whined, his lower body was covered in semen, it was filling his insides too.

Trunks was still panting against Leo's neck, he pushed himself off with effort, and collapsed next to him.

Jin smiled and laid next to Trunks.

"I am so not getting out of bed tomorrow…" Leo turned off the light next to his bed.

Jin laughed, "Bitch as if you could…"

"Shut up…" Leo laid his head on the pillow and closed his eyes.

"I bet neither of you would…"

Leo mumbled something.

"Huh?"

Leo didn't repeat.

"What the bitch did you say?" he looked him over, "Shitman…" they were both fast asleep.

He then smirked to himself like an idiot, feeling proud of the job, "You're welcome, bitches."

* * *

><p><strong>This is the punishment I promised Leo when she shot me with her gun after she loaded it with chocolate bullets, it was chocolate bullets but it still bruised me!<strong>

**And I know you enjoyed, you're welcome.**

**Bye okay.**


End file.
